best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Drip Too Hard" by Lil Baby and Gunna
"Drip Too Hard" is a song by American rappers Lil Baby and Gunna, released by YSL Records, Quality Control Music, Motown and Capitol Records on September 12, 2018 as the lead single from Lil Baby and Gunna's collaborative project Drip Harder (2018). It peaked at number 4 on the US Billboard Hot 100, becoming the highest-charting song for both artists. Lyrics Run that back, Turbo You can get the biggest Chanel bag in the store if you want it I gave 'em the drip, they sucked it up, I got 'em on it I bought a new Patek, I had the watch, so I two-toned 'em Takin' these drugs, I'm gon' be up until the morning That ain't your car, you just a leaser, you don't own it If I'm in the club, I got that fire when I’m performin' The backend just came in, in all hundreds Vibes galore, cute shit, they all on us I'm from Atlanta where young niggas run shit I know they hatin' on me, but I don't read comments Whenever I tell her to come, she comin' Whenever it's smoke, we ain't runnin' Drip too hard, don’t stand too close You gon' fuck around and drown off this wave Doing all these shows, I’ve been on the road I don't care where I go, long as I get paid Bad lil' vibe, she been on my mind Soon as I get back, she gettin' slayed Do this all the time, this ain't no surprise Every other night, another movie gettin' made Drip too hard, don’t stand too close You gon' fuck around and drown off this wave Doing all these shows, I’ve been on the road I don't care where I go, long as I get paid Bad lil' vibe, she been on my mind Soon as I get back, she gettin' slayed Do this all the time, this ain't no surprise (yeah) Every other night, another movie gettin' made Every other night, another dollar gettin' made Every other night started with a good day I feel like a child, I got boogers in the face Diamonds dancin' in the dial like this shit is a parade I don't want your chain, Young Gunna not a slave I had to draw the line, too many bitches gettin' saved TSA harass me, so I took a private plane These pussy niggas lackin’, why I’m workin' on my aim Drip too hard, charge it to the card Designer to the ground, I can barely spell the names Drip too hard, caution on the floor You gon' fuck around and drown tryna ride a nigga wave Drip too hard, don’t stand too close You gon' fuck around and drown off this wave Doing all these shows, I’ve been on the road I don't care where I go, long as I get paid Bad lil' vibe, she been on my mind Soon as I get back, she gettin' slayed Do this all the time, this ain't no surprise Every other night, another movie gettin' made Drip too hard, don’t stand too close You gon' fuck around and drown off this wave Doing all these shows, I’ve been on the road I don't care where I go, long as I get paid Bad lil' vibe, she been on my mind Soon as I get back, she gettin' slayed Do this all the time, this ain't no surprise Every other night, another movie gettin' made Why It Rocks # This is one of the duo's best songs. # Great cover art. # The beat is amazing with a nice lead. # The music video is shot well. # The flow is addictive. Bad Qualities # Although the music video is well shot, it got age restricted due to a brief moment where a women's nipple is shown. Music Video Lil Baby x Gunna - "Drip Too Hard" (Official Music Video) Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Trap Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists